Lynncoln
by AuthorWriter2.0
Summary: After months of grieving, I finally came back with a Smut-filled one-shot as an homage to my diseased brother. Several elements in his stories will be pictured here. In loving memory of LoudRisque/AbstractedRisque2.0, or the brother I knew and grew up with; Raimi. May he rest in peace.


Hey, how are you guys doing? Listen, I am terribly sorry for being gone for quite some while now. It just, my younger brother passed away a few months after my first debut.

And it was a dark chapter in my life. I have even suffered from depression for quite some time. Luckily for me, I have supporting friends and relatives to help me out. Finally, I am me again.

Back to him, my brother liked The Loud House very much. He had done several stories to prove it. But he suffered a lot from his mental illness. Always self-loathing. And unfortunately, he won't be around to finish his stories anymore.

I hope the people who had followed him throughout his time in the community would understand why.

I would like also to apologize to several writers in the community. If you have ever received a private message from me, then it was just me trying to get to know the people my brother had befriended.

But I realize I could never achieve the level of friendship he had with them.

I'm not posting this to gain sympathy, or letting you know why I went 'quiet'. The point of it all is to pay homage to my brother by writing his most favorite ship in The Loud House; Lynncoln.

Officially, this is my first time ever writing a smut scene. Amateur writing, as you may but, I hope you guys will enjoy... I know my brother would...

.

.

_Ten years ago, I was __murdered_

_Three days later, I was discovered._

_On that night, I was revived... but not as human._

_As an Incubus._

* * *

Lincoln Loud is twenty-one years of age, and puberty, or black magic had been kind to him. Mostly to his looks; he is six foot five, and well-packed with muscles.

But the story is not about him alone.

Anywho, he is minding his own business in his room apartment when the bedroom door being kicked open with force as a certain sport-enthuasict came in without so much of a knock or warning.

"Bro, my back is killing my performance in game. So could you please be a dear and give your favorite sister a massage?" She starts with puppy dog eyes.

The half-human half-Incubus man sighed with a smile, "Fine, I will do it. Then I must request you to shut the door, turn the lights off and take off your clothes."

She did that, but for certain reason, when she turn the light off, instead of the room being enveloped with darkness, the walls start to luminescence, giving the room an appearance of a romantic night.

"Ooh, fancy~"

The brother smiled with mischief in his eyes, "I know, right. By the way, you really should take off your clothes now."

The sheer excitement and anticipation in his tone makes the brunette to grin ear-to-ear, "Ooh, look at you now, bro... so excited~ What, did you really wanted to see me naked that bad?"

"Lynn, as much as I'm a professional masseuse... I am still just a man." He chuckled at the end, causing his sister to laugh alongside him. "Well, get on with it."

"I will be sure to make it slow and erotic for you, Linc." The family athlete smirked, try to act normal, but her glowing blush only make her face looked cute.

The Loud brother only smiled, as his sporty sister literally giving him a strip show. First thing that goes was her strapless tops, revealing she had a sport bra underneath. Despite the thick layer of fabric separates his vision from what's await him on the other side, he could still find pleasure by looking at the hints of her erect teats through her red sport bra.

You would have thought that being a full-bloom tomboy slash athlete, with no time for shopping or boyfriend, would have make her manlier. But she's not manly. It's quite opposite, actually.

For an instance, at the age of seventeen, Lynn finally bestowed with breasts. Now twenty-three, her chest has gotten perkier, but not as big as Lori's, or as supple as Leni's. Her breasts is just right to rivals Lucy's, which he believed is C-cup.

Also, her body is well-toned. She is fit, tight and supple at the same time, with visible stomach muscles, which due to his _Femdom_ fetish, he can't help but think she's drop-dead attractive. Adding to the mix, her body had developed a sexy full-body tanlines, which make her even more arousing for his eyes to feast on.

God, she's probably the most beautiful thing ever.

The sporty brunette then grabs the elastic band at the bottom of her sport bra and roll them above her head. Due to not sporting a ponytail anymore, it came off loosely without a hitch. Within record time, the piece of clothing that had once blocked Lincoln's view of her chest is on the carpeted floor, forgotten.

Despite having the fortune to stare at bare boobies all the time in his five years of experience working as an Incubus masseuse, he could never stop from getting aroused at seeing them. It suprised him as much as it did you. After all, he have several girlfriends that weren't mind showing some naked boobies to him in his contact numbers.

Those girlfriends are Ronnie Anne, Cristina, Quinzel, Carol, Becky and Dana.

Yeah, you heard that right. He had six girlfriends. One, obviously man would wonder, how did he was able to confiscated six different individuals in his supposed harem, well, it was simple, but complex at the same time.

Firstly, you must die. Then you must have a sister that are interested in witchcraft. Secondly, she must own a spell book, and prepared a revival ritual to turn the diseased to sex demon. Then shazam! You are revived as an Incubus just like Lincoln did. But that's not all. You would also need to use your Incubus powers, which is the aphrodisiac fragrance that comes off from sweat, to hypnotized women. Then, all you have to do is fuck them to oblivion with your newfound unsatiable sex drive. That should be enough to make them commited to you.

It worked just fine for Lincoln.

Then again, even before he became an Incubus, he already had an insatiable sex drive. If his constant twelve masturbation round in a night is anything to go by.

But anywho, the fifth oldest Loud is tending to her shorts next. Her shorts is the typical tight one that runner usually wore. It is super tight, and revealed a hint of her private area. Perhaps her... _kitty_ is hungry? That would have explain why she was munching on her shorts. But as much as he liked the view, he is more interested in meeting the hungry kitty.

"Go on." His voice is slow, and calm, but very commanding at the same time.

Out of knowhere, she blushed at the thought of her only brother seeing her naked. A thing no man, not even Francisco had ever seen. And she feels excited. Shivering in anticipation.

She then loosen the elastic waistband around her shorts, and take a deep breath, before she pulled the shorts down to her ankles. Now, she's fully exposed to the world. But more importantly, she felt vulnerable in front of her sole brother.

The room became pregnant with silent. Lynn just stood still as her brother staring at her nudity. As time goes on without him uttering a single word, negative thoughts began filling her head.

_What if she was ugly? What if he hate how she look down there?_

"Beautiful." She heard him say. "You're well-trimmed." The hair didn't bother him at all. In contrary, it actually add a little bit of variety to it. After all, all six of her girlfriends are bald down there. "Let me guess, swimming purposes?"

The self-loathing brunette instantly cheered up at the question, "Hey, as an Olympian swimmer, I gotta stay hydrodynamic, bro."

The silver-haired man chuckled, "That you are, Lynn. Now lie down."

The athlete was still smiling as she plopped onto his secondary bed, for massage purposes. She is laying on her taut stomach, with her head resting upon her crossed arms on the soft, fluffy pillow as a cushion. She looked at her brother from over her left shoulder and wiggled her trimmed hips a little, "I'm all-set for your magic fingers, bro... be gentle, okay?"

"I couldn't promise that." He smiled a devilish smile as he slowly inched his way over, and threw one leg over her thigh and another till he's practically mount her, settling his caged hard-on along her toned rear. Then, she winced. "Did I hurt you?"

"... n-no."

"Good. I don't wanna hurt ya... yet." He ended the last part in a whisper as he reached a hand out to touch her back.

The shock of temperature ran through both of them. How warm and lively her muscles felt beneath his cold hand.

He then put his other hand on her. His fingers splayed against her bare back, taking in her warmth. He let out a contented sigh as he began to move his palms against her, rubbing, and pressing, and kneading her muscles back to life.

His technique is so relaxing, he drove his sister to moan greedily, with a silly grin spread across her reddening cheeks as each knot was worked out of her, "Ahh~" She couldn't see her brother's cheeky smile, or feel the twelve-inches pole between her toned butt cheeks as she was too engrossed in this session to have cared. "Oh, Linc!" If she didn't learn how to clench her butt, she would have orgams all over the bedsheets by now. That's how amazing his voodoo fingers are.

But what about Lincoln, due to his shaft situated nicely between her butt cheeks, as she clenched, he was rewarded with an intense feeling of orgasm spreading throughout himself as he ejaculated an amount of aphrodisiac lotion on her back. Thankfully, she didn't acknowledge it, or she did feel it, but thinking it was just an oil lotion to make the session goes smoothly. Either way, he came a first time, which mean... her body will became one huge erogeneous zone.

Her breath hitched up as he gradually let his skilled hands move south, rubbing and massaging Incubus' sperm all over her spine and loin. He then moves his hands to the sides of her stomach and starts kneading on her midriff. Her face is burning up in embarrassment and arousal as more and more uncharacteristic moans began to squeal out of her lungs.

_God, Lynn. It was just a massage. What's wrong with you? But his hands are so good. Even masturbates doesn't feel remotely close and exciting as this_.

Her brother then leaned against her to rub her neck muscles after he finished with her sides. Her unadulterated moans began and suddenly, she felt something long, and stiff over her butt. Either due to arousal, or denial, she pretend as if she could care less. But she did care.

She cared that the pressure against her lower body and the weight above her thighs had keeping her locked in place, with those devilish fingers pleasuring her body, and with that long thing giving her a tingling sensation all coalesced into the pooling desire at her core, it could have impale her through her anus, and you know what, it would have make her happier rather than disgusted.

Her body began to sweats as her moans were getting louder and longer, with her thighs rubbing together. The erratic movements of her body gyrate her naked backside with his shaft, and then-

"Ahh!" She quickly covered her mouth as that unnatural, but sensual screech came out of knowhere along as the bedsheet beneath her became as wet as she is. She just came on her brother's bed. Technically, it was Leni's, but who cares.

She suddenly felt so ashamed of herself now. Despite the erotic start the two had, they were just playing like any sister and brother would, but she had made it awkward by showing that she is indeed felt pleasure by her own flesh and blood.

Though unknown to her, Lincoln is having the second ejaculation of the day as her rounded backside kept grinding against his stiffness, kept driving him over to happiness till she went limp beneath him. Then, he realized that she just orgasmed.

"Uhm, Linc. You can get off me now." The brunette said without looking back at her brother. She is so ashamed to even make eye-contact. "I think you've done enough. I should be good for tomorrow. Thanks."

"Oh, really, Lynn? But I'm just getting started." The sole Loud brother then propped her on her back, her medium-sized breasts jiggled at the sudden shift of movement.

Then, her eyes went wide as she stare face-to-face at his thing. It was big... fat, massive, with protruded veins littered the whole surface. It was nothing she ever seen before, and she definitely suprised that her brother is packing a thing that massive inside his pants. How did he even hide that? It's fuckin' massive It should be impossible to hide. Even the mere sight of his incredible length is enough for her to reach a second orgams.

"W-what did you h-have in mind?" She found herself asked.

The Loud brother smiled, "Lynn... I wanna make love with you."

* * *

_Despite being able to live forever, I can still die from starvation._

_Unfortunately there is only one thing that can actually satiate my hunger..._

_It's not human food._

_It's sex._

* * *

As much as Lincoln wanted to do some basic foreplay to set the mood, he was very hungry due to the teasing he had just endured through the massage session.

So instead of pleasuring woman, like he usually does, he just get on with it and shoves his phallus into her pussy.

The feeling of claiming his virginity, being the only guy to ever see Lynn Loud Jr naked, is making him so excited, he decided to make good use of his Incubus power and produce a second phallus.

She bit down on her lips, as an euphorian pleasure coursing through her body. Then, out of knowhere, she gasped in shock as tears welled up in both of her eyes as something as massive as his dick pushing into her small, cramped anus.

He gritted his teeth as he thrusting pace had taken up a notch in demon-like speed. His hips smacks against her crotch as he lengthen his tongue, which he use that to explore her inside mouth.

He swirls his tongue against hers, and pushed it down her throat.

Right now, she felt pleasure nothing she ever experience before. But it will only get better, as he strangulate her neck with the black tentacle on his back.

Now, you may be wondering, ain't that dangerous, the answer is yes. But Lincoln has so much experience doing it, he basically an expert. Besides, strangling your mating partner while having sex is one way to spices things up.

Did you know that while a woman was being strangled, her brain will get confused with a signal between distress and pleasure at the same time. Her intracerebral disorder to detect pleasure and agigation gets transformed into one and had her feeling an abnormal pleasure.

Because right now, as his slimly appendage blocking Lynn's air-path, she is feeling immense pleasure instead of pain. That is because of her brain getting a temporary oxygen shortage, which in turn contracting her muscles and therefore, increasing the tightness of her sex-holes, squeezing the very life out of his cocks.

This kind of thing is what Lincoln usually does to his girlfriends. It was easy to do, and once they experienced it, they got so addicted to it, they wanna try it again.

But sadly, he couldn't do it for long. It's not because his sex drive is satiated, but because if it was longer, Lynn wouldn't make it through alive. One could only being strangled before they suffocate.

He will be sure to thrusts a couple of times though, because a constant relentless thrusting will cause her brain to stuck in state of confusion, thus she will get drown in pleasure as more and more thrusting comes, before he actually cumming inside her womb and anus.

The feeling of being filled in both holes with her brother's semen, and the pleasure of being fucked like a ragdoll seemed to double in pleasure as her own orgasm rocketed through her body like an electric current. The pleasure of it all had revealed her true euphoric expression.

As he let go of her neck, she stopped coming, only to peed all over the bed, due to her muscle contracting had ended.

After she was done, she breathe in every oxygen as she could with her tongue hanging loosely over her bottom lips. Her face is completely flushed and sweaty. In fact, her whole body is covered in sweats.

She had her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lived through what she could only describe as mind-breaking sex.

"L-Lincoln... c-can we d-do it again?"

"Aww, Lynn... of course, we can." He said with a smile. "But, you had a game tomorrow, remember. Go to sleep." He pecked her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Lynn. And good night."

The brunette was... unsatisfy, to say the least, but her whole body is numb.

"G-good night."

* * *

_Being a sex demon is not that bad._

_I mean, my characteristic has became a little bit... risque, than normal._

_But it's controllable._

_Though, it's hard not to get... a certain urges when all I can think of, is my sisters' unparalled beauty._

_Add that with my newfound libido..._

_God, I wish I won't make anything that I would regret._

_Like, I don't know, bone my sisters, heh._.

.

.

**In loving memory of ****Raimi****, or you may knew him as LoudRisque/AbstractedRisque2.0**

**The c****reator of Memoir Of A Loud**


End file.
